The invention relates to a system for adjusting and locking a control surface that is movably arranged on a wind-tunnel aircraft model.
Usually the control surfaces of a wind-tunnel aircraft model are deflected by way of prefabricated fixed fittings. These fittings are produced separately for various control surface angles and need to be integrated in the model or exchanged in the wind tunnel by mechanics.
This concept is associated with a disadvantage in that for each position of a relevant control surface an individual fitting has to be produced and correspondingly held at the ready. This further results in a lack of flexibility when experimenting with wind tunnel models, because no alterations of control surface positions are possible during ongoing operation. Moreover it is necessary for a person to gain access to the wind tunnel, or to remove the model from the wind tunnel, in order to arrange new control surface positions by means of a refit.